Apple of Thine Eye
by JezebelXRaito4EVAR
Summary: Jezebel is a genius and a lovely flower to boot. After the death of her abusive criminals of adopted parents, she immediately finds out that the mysterious killer Kira has killed them. She goes to Japan for revenge, only to fall in love with Kira.


AN: NO FLAMIN!!!!!!!!11111!!!! ok u guyz my 1st sroty was take don becuz u stoid weabo pozrs wer jelus of a tru oatako lik me. so i wrtoe a new 1 and ask my ohne-hcan (dat menz big sis n japnese) 2 ake it all god w/betr spelin sinc u guyz sem 2 h8 storiz lik min. u meniz get som srot of kik out of flamin a girl dat has problez reding nd riting.

Apple of the Thine Eye

XxXxXxXxXx

Once upon a time, there was an amazingly beautiful girl by the name of Jezebel Lillith Sakura Yami Nightmare Blackheart. Her straight hair was of the most beautiful, blackest night and it shimmered like that of the stars that twinkled in the night sky. Her ebony locks brushed against her rosy cheeks and cascaded down her back and stopped at the small of her back. Her skin was pale like that of a delicate porcelain doll. She had large lime green eyes that shone with innocence, wisdom, beauty and...pain. Over her left eye she had a scar that didn't make her ugly or anything, but it made Jezebel-chan really insecure so she wore a eye patch.

She often curlled her hair into ringlets and tied them into pigtails, making her even more kawaii. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that was Japanese! Isn't that totally cool?! Anyways, she was really cute and pretty and sugoi!

She wore awesome clothes that were called gothic lolita! Her dresses were often super cute and stuff! Like the outfit she was wearing right now; it was a silk purple dress with puffed sleeves. The edges of the sleeves, collar, and the knee high skirt were edged with black lace. Undeneathe the skirt, Jezebel-chan was wearing white and green striped stockings with black fishnets over them, so cool right? She was also wearing purple and green and white arm socks with a ton of really cute jelly bracelets. She was wearing a black heart shaped eye patch! So cute! She was also wearing two purple and black lacy ribbons in her hair which seperated her shiny hair into two bunches.

It was really nice out today, the sun was shining in the clear blue sky and there was fluffy clouds floating about. Jezebel was walking home from school, though she didn't really want to go home. The reason for that was because her parents liked to beat her! Omg right?!

Even though she was beat up everyday, she still loved her parents very, very much. They did raise her right? They didn't do a very good job, but still.

She took a deep breath as she stopped in the middle of the busy New York sidewalk, people bumped into her and didn't stop to apologize, how rude! But since Jezebel is so polite and nice she apologized for being in the person's way, even if they were the ones who bumped into her. Suddenly SOMEONE RAN INTO HER!

"Ow!" she cried as she was knocked onto the ground with a thump! She looked up to see a very ugly and mean girl, she was fat and had greasy short black hair. She was wearing an orange shirt, red robe that said "Seiyuu" on the white trims, navy capris, knee high white socks and black boots.

"Oh my God, get out of the way you dumb bitch! You totally suck! I hope you go die somewhere! Oh by the way my name is Jaycelynn Thibeault and that is a very stupid and ugly name that no one can even prononce or spell! I tell people to call me by my lame ass internet name Y.K.A, oh and by the way you're a total skank

She then kicked Jezebel a bunch of times really really hard!

OH MY GOD!

Jezebel began to cry and Y.K.A just laughed as she ran away. The beautiful, kind and kawaii girl sniffled as she tried to stand back up, only to fall again. Then a boy saw the beautiful crying girl and helped her onto her feet. He saw how lovely and angelic Jezebel was and fell in love with her at first sight!

"Hi, my name is Nicolas Thompson, and you should totally give me your number."

"Oh...My name is Jezebel Lillith Sakura Yami Nightmare Blackheart. Umm...S-sorry I don't give my number to people I just met..."

THEN HE SUDDNELY SLAPPED HER LIKE OH MY GOD!

"I said GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER!"

"Oh my God! THAT GUY JUST SLAPPED THAT PRETTY GIRL!" someone screamed.

Then...A BOOK FELL ONTO THE GROUND FROM THE SKY!


End file.
